Such a magnetic resonance examination system is known from the US-patent application US2002/0148604.
The known magnetic resonance examination system is provided with a system of removing heat from an MR imaging device to maintain internal temperatures below maximum operating limits. A heat exchanger, coolant pump and a controller are provided to regulate the temperature of the coolant to dissipate heat form the gradient coils.